


Marzyć

by RealityXIllusion



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Stiles, Banshee Lydia Martin, Bigotry & Prejudice, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Castiel in the Bunker, Charlie Bradbury & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Chris Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Cousins, Danny Mahealani & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Dean Winchester & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester Use Their Words, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Developing Friendships, Dreams and Nightmares, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Events happen at a later date, Human Hacker Danny, Hunter Allison Argent, Hurt Stiles, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Jordan Parrish & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Kevin Tran & Stiles Stilinski friendship, Laura Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Precognition, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sam and Dean are Stiles cousins, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Doesn't Know About Werewolves, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, Stiles Stilinski Saves The Hales, Stiles Stilinski is Not Amused, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester, Vernon Boyd & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Werewolf Boyd, Werewolf Erica, Werewolf Isaac, Werewolf Scott, Werewolf/Kanima Jackson, Wolf Pack, stiles is not from beacon hills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityXIllusion/pseuds/RealityXIllusion
Summary: Stiles has always been an odd kid, if not for his ADHD or his bouts of insanity in regards to research kicks, then because of his secret abilities.OrWhat if Stiles moved to Beacon Hills his sophomore year and everything still happened (with the pack all meeting and getting bit) only the Hale fire had yet to take place. Stiles' new friends try to keep him out of the supernatural world but little do they know that he's already apart of it.





	1. On the Road Again

**Author's Note:**

> What I had in mind for this story is that Stiles moves to Beacon Hills during his sophomore year of high school after his dad is transferred. He meets the pack in school but doesn't know about the supernatural state of affairs with anyone.  
> In this story Kate Argent did seduce a 15-year-old Derek Hale only Talia realized what was going on and had Kate arrested, years later Gerard Argent decided to finish what Kate started by setting the Hale fire. It just so happens that Stiles has a precognition ability and has been dreaming about the fire ever since he came to Beacon Hills.

It’s one thing to move a few miles or just a city over, but it was another thing entirely to suddenly move to another state out of nowhere.

The town of Beacon Hills, California was weird. Scratch that, weirder than weird, and Stiles had no clue why. All he knew was that the moment he set foot in his new house,  _ His dad up and transferring departments without even discussing the move with him,  _ Stiles had a bad feeling settled in his gut. 

Normally, one would put it off as anxiety towards moving, towards having to uproot their entire life and start over again, but ever since he was a kid Stiles knew not to ignore that feeling. It had all started out when he was about five and had dreams about people screaming, screaming so loud that he swore he could hear them even when awake. A few days later he was witness to a gunman holding up the Supermarket his mom and he was shopping at, and the screams of the customers echoed those of his dreams.

The next few times he ignored his dreams and the screaming, a lot more people got hurt.

Stiles wished the feeling was just anxiety, tomorrow would be his first day at Beacon Hills High School as a Sophomore and he wasn’t sure if he could handle something bad happening already. He made sure to have all of his school supplies in his bag and everything set up in the morning before he needed to get to bed.

He should’ve known he’d forget something important, such as setting his alarm clock, making him later for the first period where the teacher had already assigned seats and Stiles was left picking one of the empty desks in the back row. There was no one near him and already Stiles felt himself becoming isolated from the others, not just because he was different or cause he was a stranger in the close-knit population of Beacon Hills where everybody somehow knew everybody despite not being tiny at all. 

Things started looking up, however, when some kid came running into the classroom a few minutes after Stiles had, with his hair messed up and breathing all sorts of wonky. Stiles watched as the kid checked in with their teacher before eyeing the class as a whole in a mixture of embarrassment and nervousness. 

Stiles could see his eyes roaming around the room looking for an empty seat, and feeling bad for the kid, Stiles raised his hand as the kids’ eyes met his and waved him over to the empty seat to his left. 

The kid positively  _ beamed _ at him as he quickly made his way down the aisle to the desk Stiles had gestured to. 

“Thanks,” The kid grinned widely as he held his hand out towards Stiles once he was seated, “I’m Scott. Scott McCall.”

Stiles shook Scott’s hand and introduced himself as he set about taking out his notebook to take the notes they apparently had on the first day of school, “Stiles.” 

Scott’s head tilted to the side slightly, “You’re new here right? I’ve never seen you around before.”

“Er, yeah.” Stiles scratched the back of his neck, “My dad was recently transferred down here, so I ended up moving in sometime yesterday.”

“Oh! That’s cool,” Scott smiled, giving Stiles a distinct feeling that there was never a time when Scott was not smiling, “You can come to sit with my friends and me during lunch!” 

Stiles smiled back in response. Maybe that feeling really was nerves and today wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

He spoke too soon.

After realizing he had all but two classes with Scott (Spanish and English), the two of them quickly bonded, to the point Stiles felt he had found a long-lost brother. Everything was going fine, Stiles even found himself somehow enjoying his classes and being the new student, up until lunchtime.

Where Scott led him to a table full of kids he’d seen in some of his other classes or in the hall. The most prominent face is that of the jerk who tripped him in the hall and had laughed at him. 

After introductions were made, Stiles realized the jerk’s name was Jackson. Lydia and Danny from his history class weren’t so bad, a bit intimidating really, but not bad people to be around. Erica was in his English class, Boyd in his Spanish class and Isaac was in his gym period just like Jackson was. The one girl, Alison, had a free period at the same time as Stiles but that was it. Stiles didn’t get any weird feelings from any of them, besides the small feeling of something not being right.

Stiles ignored it easily enough, he ignored Jackson too because he didn’t feel like starting a fight with one of Scott’s friends. All throughout lunch Stiles had to answer questions all of them seemed to have about where he was from, why he moved to Beacon Hills, how old was he, and ETC. It had felt a bit too much like an interrogation, something Scott apparently noticed because he told the others all to back off. 

The rest of the school day passed by in a blur. He'd only gotten lost in the halls twice so he counted that as a win in his favor.

Scott asked him if he wanted to come over and hang out but Stiles had to decline, telling the others how he needed to finish unpacking. He purposely didn’t say how he really just wanted to go home, hide under his covers, and wait until the screams in his head stopped.

Instead, he went home, cleaned up a bit, unpacked a couple more of his boxes and made an early dinner for him and his dad when he got home from work.

Stiles would’ve loved to talk to his dad about the bad feeling he had, only the last time Stiles mentioned having a bad feeling like this was to his mom, and she constantly told him that it was because of his feelings that he jinxed it, that it was his fault she had gotten sick and was dying.

She wasn’t in the right frame of mind, but everything she said still haunted Stiles to this day.


	2. Hell Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreams have gotten to the point where Stiles knows he can't ignore them any longer.

For the first three and a half weeks nothing happened. He’s still having the nightmares, the screams are getting louder and for some reason, Stiles has started smelling something burning every time he woke up. He was somewhat curious if he was finally paranoid enough to the point of driving himself insane.

It's been almost a month and nothing was happening. 

It wasn’t as though he wanted something bad to happen it was just the longer it took, that usually meant the worse the disaster was. Scott definitely knew something was up if the puppy eyes he kept shooting towards him was any indication. The others kept giving him this weird looks, occasionally making odd comments about how he seemed off or smelled anxious, Stiles didn’t even know what to make of Isaac telling him that. The weirdest thing was when Jackson had cornered him in the hall, after the bell rang, and demanded to know what was going on.

Stiles couldn’t answer him when he didn’t even know what was going on.

Once it reached the end of the month, Stiles started back on an old habit of his where he avoided sleep. He knew he had some sort of Precognition ability, but he didn’t want it. All it ever did for him was cause trouble, and make him have to lie to his dad about his nightmares. As far as the Stilinski family knew, extended as well, Stiles was oddly prone to night terrors and nightmares just as he had been all his life. Only Stiles knew the real reason, his mom knew too but she’s long gone. 

It was obvious he hadn’t been sleeping, his dad already tried confronting him about it but Stiles managed to assure him that he was just not sleeping because of school. 

The last night of the month, Stiles woke up with a scream lodged in his throat. It was one thing to hear screams and smell a fire burning but it was another thing entirely to actually hear people yelling for help, to hear names, and physically feel the flames licking at his own skin. 

Stiles stumbled out of his bed nearing two o’clock in the morning. The moment he saw the red blisters forming on his skin, he just  _ knew  _ that whatever or whoever he’d been dreaming about, was about to happen. He wasn’t sure what exactly it was, but some sort of tugging in his chest that led him to throw on a pair of shoes and jog out to his jeep. Technically he wasn’t supposed to be driving when he only had his permit but he needed to go. 

He wasn’t sure where but he just knew that he needed to leave, and now.

The roads were empty and Stiles cruised down the roads without much thought, it was only as he was nearing the preserve that he suddenly swerved off the road onto a non-paved path that was barely large enough to fit his jeep though. 

With every bump, and the scratching of tree limbs against the roof of his jeep, the bad feeling Stiles had on and off for the past month came back in full force, it left him gasping for breath. His fingers were wrapped so tightly around the wheel that he was actually worried he’d need someone to pry his hands loose. 

Slowly, his jeep came to a halt as he entered what seemed to be a clearing. His breath caught in his throat as he stopped in front of what seemed to be a mansion-like house on fire. Perspiration ran down his neck, and his heartbeat sped up as a brief echo of the screams sounded throughout the area. 

Stiles flung the door open and fell to his knees as he attempted to climb out. 

He scrambled to his feet and took off running towards the burning building, all he could think about was how scared everyone sounded in his dreams. 

He hoped to god it wasn’t too late, he knew he heard children screaming as well as adults. 

Stiles hesitated slightly as he saw the front door wide open, once he was on the porch he could clearly see two adults and a young child lying in front of the doorway. It looked like they didn’t make it out the door before they lost consciousness. 

Stiles hoped they were just unconscious.

Hands shaking, Stiles quickly sent a text to his dad asking him to send police and the fire department to the preserve. He put his phone away before his dad could even reply, Stiles could feel it vibrating in his back pocket signaling a call coming in but he ignored it. 

He stepped over the doorway into the house and reached down for the child first. It was a young girl, possibly seven years old if not eight. He turned to take her out of the house but found himself unable to step outside. 

“Wha-?” Stiles tightened his grip on the girl and pushed against whatever it was that was keeping him inside. 

“Won’t...won’t work…we’re trapped.” 

Stiles gasped and spun around as some man, with blonde hair and soot all over him, limped into the room. The man’s voice was a dead ringer for one of the ones he dreamt of screaming and begging for help.

Then he realized what the man said.

“Trapped?” Stiles repeated, “What do you mean you’re trapped?” 

The screams in the house were getting louder and Stiles could see the tears building up in the man’s eyes. He kept his mouth shut, he seemed hesitant on speaking to Stiles. The man took a step closer and eyed Stiles warily as he held out his arms to take the girl.

Stiles shook his head and turned back towards the door, “No. It...It’s not over, I can’t let you all die like this, I won’t let you all die!”

A sharp pain seemed to be emitting from within his chest, and it left Stiles struggling to breathe but he pushed the initial panic to the side, he focused solely on getting out.

Stiles was concentrating so hard that he didn’t even hear the man's sharp gasp or the awed tint to his voice as he asked Stiles what he was as all the fire near the doorway backed away and lowered itself to the ground.

What Stiles did notice was the man’s choked cry as Stiles suddenly fell through the doorway with the girl held protectively against his chest. Stiles quickly ran a few feet from the house and gently laid the girl on the ground before he hurried back inside. 

The man already had one of the adults over his shoulder and the other one held like a sack of flour in his arms. Stiles’ eyes bulged at the show of strength but decided now was not the time to worry about the possibility of something nonhuman being in front of him. 

“Where are the others?” Stiles quickly asked.

The man looked like he wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or to cry, instead, he answered Stiles’ question, “In...in the basement...they’re all in the basement.”

Stiles nodded and quickly moved past the man as he made his way further into the house.

“Head to the stairs! The door underneath leads to the basement!” The man yelled as he carried the other two outside. 

Stiles didn’t bother replying as he did exactly as the man said, he flung open the basement door, yelling as the metal handle burned into his skin, and took the stairs two at a time. 

He felt his heart break as he saw what had to be around ten other people all sitting down in the basement, some holding onto others, crying, the younger ones screaming, and a few not moving at all. 

The moment Stiles set foot on the basement floor all eyes were on him.

A woman who practically radiated power slowly got to her feet and moved to stand in front of the younger kids, “Where’s Peter? Or Jared? Or my husband? Or Kylie?” 

With each name the woman seemed to deflate, curling into herself slightly. 

Stiles gulped, “All of you...all of you need to come upstairs.”

One of the women still on the floor snorted, “We’re trapped here...like...like  _ animals _ .”

Before Stiles could say anything to try and convince them to believe him and to follow him, the man from earlier came running down the stairs. 

“What...What’re you all waiting on?!” The man yelled, “Come on, he...he broke the barrier, he took Kylie outside, we need to go. All of us, now!”

The man wasn’t even finished speaking before everyone was getting to their feet, those less injured carrying those unconscious. Stiles moved to the side and gestured for the other’s to all go up the stairs first, the man moved down to stand next to Stiles despite Stiles telling him to go out. 

Once the stairs were empty, Stiles reluctantly headed up them with the man following behind him. Stiles stepped out onto the porch, as did the man who quickly moved off towards the others, only Stiles froze.

The woman from earlier and the man both turned towards him and were asking him why he wasn’t moving farther away, but their voices sounded as though they were talking while underwater, it was all muddled. 

The bad feeling still hadn’t gone away. 

Swallowing against the lump in his throat, Stiles locked eyes with the woman, “....you need to backup, y-you’re too close, I called the police, and the fire department are on their way….”

The man took a step closer, towards Stiles, worried, “What are you doing? Wait!”

Stiles ignored the man and took off running into the house, it was by following a pure instinct that he rushed up the stairs and down the hall. He forced open the door closest to him and felt unadulterated terror take over him as he saw a little boy curled up in the middle of the floor.

Stiles made his way into the room and picked the little boy up just as the floor caved in underneath of them. 

Stiles held the boy to his chest and had his arms wrapped around him tightly as he was flung back and forth as bits of the flooring slammed into him until he stopped falling. 

His breath came out sounding like an odd sort of high pitched wheezing as he attempted to breathe in. His skin itched, his entire body ached and he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep right then and there but Stiles knew he needed to get outside. 

He had to make sure the boy was safe. 

The choice was taken away from him as hands suddenly appeared grabbing at his arms, Stiles refused to let whoever it take the boy from him. Whoever was there apparently decided not to fight him on the matter and instead helped Stiles to his feet and there was someone on either side of him, steadying him. 

It wasn’t until he stepped off the last step of the porch that his bad feeling went away. 


	3. Morning Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The event's after the Hale fire once Stiles wakes up in the hospital.

A low murmuring of voices greeted him the first time he became aware of his surroundings, it only lasted for a short while before he found himself giving in to the exhaustion he felt.

The second time he woke, there was someone speaking to him, telling him to wake up soon so he could ground him for life. Eventually, the voice faded away and others came; when he tried to put a name to the voices Stiles recognized Scott, his dad’s, Lydia, Erica, Danny, Boyd and Isaac, even Jackson had tried speaking to him.

Stiles could recognize the man’s voice from the burning house, and there were so many others, all of them wanting him to wake up. It was when the strangers, and a few of his friends, visited that he could feel some of the tension and pain easing away from him. Though he didn’t know why.

The third time he had woken up and was able to open his eyes, he was alone. He knew he was in the hospital, and he could clearly remember running into a _burning building_ , but he didn’t remember how he got out or what happened afterward.

It was just as he was sitting up in the hospital bed that someone entered the room, Stiles froze and watched as who he thought was the man from the house in the preserve enter his room.

He took one look at Stiles sitting up before he turned and ran out of the room.

Moments later the door was flung open as Melissa McCall entered the room with another nurse and the man was hanging back in the doorway staring at Stiles.

Honestly, all Stiles wanted was to see his dad and go back to sleep.

He answered all of Melissa’s questions, he let her and a few other nurses poke and prod at him before a doctor came in and repeated the process all over again. Melissa left the room after giving him a brief hug and letting him know that she’d call Scott and his dad for him.

Throughout all of this the man never moved, and never said a word.

Eventually as the two of them were left alone, the silence began to eat away at Stiles until he couldn’t take it any longer, he blurted, “Who’re you? No offense, but just standing there all quiet and creepy like makes me suspicious of you, alright?”

The corner of the man’s mouth twitched as he walked over towards Stiles and held his hand out, “...My name is Peter, Peter Hale.”

Stiles eyed Peter’s hand warily and he stuck his own out in return, “Okay Peter, mind telling me why you’re being creepy?” Stiles paused, “Wait, no. First, tell me if everyone’s okay, there….there was a little boy, I think? Is he okay?”

Peter’s face softened, “Yes. You...saved them, us, you saved all of us.”

“...I’m sorry about your house.”

“Don’t be, it was too small anyway. My sister’s been wanting to rebuild for years.”

Stiles looked down at his hands in his lap, he didn’t know what else to say. He startled when Peter suddenly clasped his shoulders and asked Stiles to look up at him, which he reluctantly did.

“You...I don't know how you knew what was going to happen, but….we are within your debt.” Peter chuckled, “Imagine our surprise when we found out you were the new Sheriff’s son and Scott’s new friend.”

Stiles tilted his head, “You know Scott?”

“Small town, everyone knows everyone but the McCalls has been family friends for a few years now.”

Before Stiles could say anything, the door to his hospital room flew open with such force that it banged loudly against the wall.

Stiles yelped as a brown blur raced towards him and tackled him to the bed. After the initial panic, Stiles stared down into Scott’s broad grin.

“Dude,” Scott sat up and looked Stiles over worriedly, “What the hell?”

Stiles shrugged, the movement only hurting slightly less than he thought it would, “Sorry Scotty.”

“Why were you in the preserve?” Scott asked and Stiles’ dad entered the room echoing the question.

“Well,” Stiles began, “I couldn’t sleep so I went for a drive, you know I haven’t really explored Beacon Hills yet so I thought I’d ride around for a bit. I ended up getting lost, and It was a bit hard to see in the dark but I could’ve sworn I saw some smoke and I ended up going towards it.”

The lie rolled off his tongue easily, Stiles had been used to having to lie to his dad about anytime his dreams caused him to act out, what he didn’t know was that Peter and Scott could detect that he was lying immediately.

Sheriff Stilinski nodded and ruffled Stiles’ hair, “Alright son, just next time promise me you’ll wait for the police or me to get there?”

Stiles grinned, “Sorry dad, I don’t make promises I know I can’t keep.”

The look on Sheriff Stilinski’s face said how he felt about that statement but knew he couldn’t do anything about it.

Stiles sat there as Scott started telling him what he missed in school, and it was only after Scott told Stiles he had to make up three days worth of classes that he realized he’d been unconscious for _three whole days_.

Stiles gaped at Scott who didn’t know what was wrong and was panicking slightly.

Peter, on the other hand, frowned, “No one told you how long you’ve been unconscious?”

Sheriff Stilinski gently squeezed the back of Stiles’ neck, “You’ve been out for three days, but in the hospital for four. The first day you were awake but completely out of it and it was Sunday so no classes missed there.”

“Definitely one way to start off a new year and a new high school,” Stiles said dryly causing his dad to chuckle.

“Don’t worry about it son, you’re smart enough to catch up.” Sheriff Stilinski stood up from where he sat on the plastic chair in the room, “I’ll go check in with Melissa about when we can get you out of here, you already began planning escapes right?”

“Of course!” Stiles said mock-offended, “I have contingency plans for everything dad.”

Sheriff Stilinski laughed as he walked out of the room, shaking his head at his son fondly.

“You have plans?” Peter drawled, causing Stiles to smirk at him.

“Let’s just say I’m a cautious person.” Stiles grinned at Peter who only looked mildly startled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad that every time I try updating an old story I keep wanting to post new stories and work on those?


	4. Stalkers gonna Stalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say Stiles' has gathered quite a few people who wish to know more about him.

Returning to school was a bit underwhelming, but Stiles was able to finish all of the work he missed and catch up on lessons by the end of the week. During which all of his friends, including Jackson, seemed to have forgotten the concept of personal space.

A week filled with every single one of his friends asking him what happened the night of the fire, and to make matters worse, any time Stiles went outside he ran into a member of the Hale family.

Peter Hale, who was apparently babysitting Stephanie, in the school parking lot.

Talia and Richard Hale, at the grocery store.

Laura, Cora, and Terik, at the library.

Kylie, Adam, and Nicole, In the park.

Jared, and Jensen at the mechanic's shop when he needed an oil change for Roscoe.

It was when he was driving down the road by the preserve that Stiles saw a broken down Camaro with three people standing next to it, having had good manners drilled into him, Stiles slowed to a stop and offered the three of them a ride.

It figured it was Derek, Matt, and Brent Hale.

Having to see the Hale’s back to back for a week straight not only made Stiles’ nerves crawl beneath his skin, but it also made him terrified because not long after he left the hospital he remembered Peter seeing him break whatever barrier was on the Hale home.

The only good thing was learning that the Hale’s had apparently bought a decent sized abandoned apartment complex with enough rooms for all fourteen of them to have their own space with rooms to spare. They were staying there until their house on the preserve was rebuilt.

The “Loft” as Stiles had taken to calling it was over fifteen minutes away by car.

,

,,

,,,

At the end of the school day, Stiles rushed outside to his jeep, barely listening as Scott said his goodbyes to the other’s and followed after Stiles.

It only took one glance to see Peter waiting outside with Cora Hale walking over towards him for Stiles to speed out of the parking lot, not even waiting for Scott to get his seatbelt on.

Scott yelped and held on to the center console with a vice grip until Stiles slowed down enough so it didn’t feel like every turn was like being inside of a blender.

“Uh,” Shakingly Scott smiled over at Stiles who barely glanced at him, “Dude, mind telling me what that was about?”

“What?”

“You just took off like a bat out of hell.”

Stiles snorted, “No I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did!”

“No,” Stiles grinned widely, “A bat outta hell wouldn’t have slowed down.”

The both of the burst out laughing and Scott gently punched Stiles in the shoulder, “Seriously though, what happened man? You’ve been acting strange again.”

After a few minutes had passed with Scott staring at him the entire time, Stiles finally gave in and muttered, “...The Hale family.”

Scott’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline, “The Hales? What about them?”

Stiles sighed, “Look, I know you know them but seriously they’re creepy. Every time I turn around one of them is there! The only one who doesn’t try to start a conversation with me is Derek!”

“I..” Scott bit his lip, “I can tell them to back off if you want?”

Stiles didn’t really want to put his friend in that sort of position but he’s had enough, “...Could you? Please?”

The rest of the drive was spent in a tense silence, all the way to the vet clinic where Stiles was dropping Scott off for his shift.

“Hey uh,” Scott grinned weakly, “Do you...Do you wanna meet my boss?”

“Your boss?” Stiles repeated smirking, getting the bringing a boy home for the first time vibes.

Scott snorted in laughter as Stiles got out of his jeep and walked around so he was standing next to Scott.

“You’re my friend, I want you to know the other people in my life since you’re also in it.”

Stiles whistled low in his throat, “Damn Scotty, you’re a real romantic aren’t you?”

Seeing Scott’s confused look Stiles shook his head and gestured for his friend to lead the way in.

Stiles looked around the vet clinic as they walked inside, there was no one else there and Stiles thought someone at least should’ve been by the front desk to welcome people in. Scott walked past the counter and gestured for Stiles to follow, something he hesitated in doing seeing as he wasn’t an employee and he was pretty sure Scott didn’t even warn his boss about bringing a friend.

“Deaton!” Scott called out as they entered the back room.

A black male looked up the moment they walked in and smiled at Scott, then his eyes found Stiles’ and narrowed.

“Err, hey.” Stiles waved awkwardly.

“Hello,” the man, Deaton straightened and held his hand out towards Stiles, “My name is Alan Deaton, I’m the owner of this Clinic.”

Stiles shook Deaton’s hand but froze as a feeling of something not being quite _right_ settled within his gut. Stiles quickly pulled his hand back and tried to smile past the odd feeling.

Deaton’s and Scott’s eyes both widened, clearly surprised by Stiles’ sudden unease.

“Sorry,” Stiles forced a grin on his face, “I’m not exactly fond of touching others.”

Which was true, but not as bad as he made it seem.

Deaton slowly nodded his head sharing a look with Scott who for some odd reason nodded his head, “It’s alright, I can understand.”

“I...I should get going,” Stiles licked his lips, “It was nice meeting you-uh, Dr. Deaton but I really need to leave.”

“Sti-!”

Without waiting for either of them to say a word, Stiles jogged out to his jeep breathing out a sigh of relief as his odd feeling faded. Ever since the Hale fire he’d been scared to get another feeling, which was why he not only felt uncomfortable with his friends but the Hales as well.

All of them just gave him an odd feeling that there was something wrong, or out of place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week's going to be pretty busy BUT ONLY 12 MORE DAYS UNTIL MY BIRTHDAY!


	5. Heed The Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time has passed and Stiles is beginning to get used to things in Beacon Hills, that is until he gets another bad feeling.

Eventually, as time passed Stiles grew able to ignore the odd feelings he got whenever he was around his friends, or Deaton or even the Hales. 

The Hales who, despite being there when Scott called and asked them to stop following Stiles, continued showing up randomly any time Stiles had to run an errand. Only their attempts at subtly had all but flown out the window now that they knew Stiles knew what they were doing.

Stiles stopped ignoring them and found that when he stopped being so suspicious the Hales were actually pretty decent people. He still thought they were all a bit too nosey and touchy-feely for his tastes but he was getting used to it. Out of all of them, Derek and Peter Hale had to be the ones he had actually grown close too, though he found himself caring for all of them.

The only thing that Stiles found himself wondering about three months later after the Hales had invited him along with the others all over for a dinner party, was why they all gave him the feeling of something being wrong. He knew he couldn’t just ask them but it made him worried that something bad might end up happening.

Which was why the night of the dinner party Stiles was in his room panicking while the others were texting him and asking where he was at. He yelped when his bedroom window suddenly slid open and someone tried climbing inside. Stiles lunged over the side of his bed and grabbed his dad’s old baseball bat and held it out in front of him defensively

He was startled, however, to see the person who decided to break into his bedroom would be a good idea was none other than Derek Hale.

“Dude what the hell?!” Stiles scowled at the amused smirk on Derek’s face when his voice cracked, “Shut up. Why the hell are you sneaking into my bedroom?!”

Derek at least had the decency to look semi-embarrassed, “You weren’t responding and everyone wanted me to come you up.”

“What?” Stiles gaped, “I’m not that late.”

“Stiles you’re over two hours late.”

Stiles cursed and quickly set down the bat as he pulled on his red zip-up hoodie over his shirt, “Crap. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I was running that late.”

“What were you even doing?” 

Stiles shrugged, “Nothing...just….got a bit lost in thought.”

Derek hummed but stayed silent as he had his arms crossed over his chest, but thankfully did not try asking what Stiles’ had been thinking about.

Stiles led the way downstairs, glad his dad wasn’t home and locked the front door behind him. As Derek and he were walking outside Stiles decided to ask, “So...mind telling me why you climbed through my window?”

Derek scowled, “I knocked and rang the doorbell but you weren’t listening.”

“Dude you probably gave my neighbor a heart attack!”

“Don’t call me dude.”

Stiles scoffed and veered right to head towards his jeep but Derek grabbed him by the elbowed and yanked him over towards the Hale family Camaro.

“Hey! Let go!” Stiles tried pulling his arm out of Derek’s grip but his hold on him was almost painfully tight, making Stiles wince. 

Noticing this, Derek quickly let go but gestured for Stiles to still head towards the Camaro, “Come on, I’ll drive us both there.”

Stiles stared after Derek as he climbed into the driver’s seat, “...What the hell is wrong with you Hales? Why’re you all so damn pushy?”

Still muttering under his breath, Stiles got into the passenger seat and ignoring Derek’s raised brow, buckled himself in.

The entire ride there was spent in silence, during which Stiles thought he’d left his anxiety get the best of him but soon realized that he actually was getting a bad feeling the closer Derek drove them to the loft.

Throughout the entire meal, the feeling only worsened until Stiles became nauseous at the sight of food and found his heart beating rapidly in fear. Everyone at one point or another came over to him and tried asking him what was wrong but Stiles stayed silent, he didn’t know what to tell them, he wouldn’t even know until he was unconscious and dreamt what was going to happen. 

Long after dessert, everyone bar Stiles, Talia, Peter and Deaton (who Stiles didn’t even remember showing up) had retired to various rooms throughout the complex and gone to sleep. Stiles was sitting on the couch staring off into space when Deaton came over and placed his hand on Stiles’ shoulder and Stiles flinched violently as he flung himself to the side, out of Deaton’s grip.

“Stiles,” Deaton called out, holding his hands up in a non-threatening manner, “Stiles what’s wrong?”

Peter and Talia both quickly entered the room and Peter crouched down in front of Stiles while Talia sat next to him on the couch.

“Sweetheart, everything's alright,” Talia spoke softly, reassuringly.

Breathing heavily, Stiles shook his head frantically and blurted out, “No. Something bad is about to happen.”

Peter stood up, tense and alert as was Talia only she didn’t show it, “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know yet!” Stiles snapped frustrated, he leaped to his feet and paced back and forth in the room.

“Relax Stiles,” Deaton began, “Working yourself up isn’t going to-”

“Shut up.” Stiles glared at Deaton, “Someone’s about to get hurt and I can’t fucking see who it is until I’m unconscious but I can’t fall the fuck asleep!” 

Stiles paused and his eyes widened, he quickly turned towards Peter, “Knock me out.”

Alarmed, Peter backed up, “What?”

Stiles started nodding his head, “Look, I know this doesn’t make any sense to all of you,” Stiles ran his hand through his hair before gesturing wildly, figuring that his secret was pretty much out in the first place, “But this was how I knew about the fire okay? I’d been dreaming about you all burning, all of you screaming for almost a whole fucking month! Some else is about to get hurt, I don’t know why but I can’t fall the fuck asleep and I need to be unconscious. Right. Now.”

A pained noise left Peter’s throat before he shook his head, “Dreaming about us….you...I’m not going to knock you unconscious Stiles.”

“There is another way of helping yourself sleep, “ Deaton explained, “People with insomnia are-”

“Drugs don’t work.” Stiles cut in, seeing the look the others gave him Stiles clarified, “Prescribed drugs I mean. I need to take my Adderall on a daily basis only, certain other medicines can work but then I never dream with them.”

“Adderall?” Peter repeated.

“ADHD.”

“Maybe I can….” Stiles’ brow furrowed as he plopped down on the floor and closed his eyes.

“Stiles?”

“Stiles!” Talia jumped to her feet as….as electricity seemed to be running over Stiles’ skin, sparking outwards forcing Talia to stay away.

Peter turned towards Deation and whispered, “Well, you wanted to know what the boy is….can’t you tell?”

“I…” Deation looked Stiles over in a mix of apprehension and awe, “I’ve never encountered something like this before…”

A sharp gasp from Stiles shifted their attention back towards him, they all startled when blood began dripping from his nose and his face contorted into a look of pure disgust.

When Stiles’ head jerked to the side as though struck, Peter rushed forwards and reached out towards Stiles. The moment his hand made contact with Stiles’ Peter yelped as a burst of electricity shot up his arm causing him to pull his hand away, and Stiles’ eyes flew open.

The glazed dead look in Stiles’ eyes was both alarming and frightening. 

Stiles’ looked at them in confusion before scrambling to his feet where he swayed unsteadily.

“Perhaps you better sit down,” Deaton said moving as though to guide Stiles to the couch.

His eyes were wide with panic, Stiles shook his head frantically, “What room...what room is Boyd in?”

“I don’t-” Stiles cut Talia off before she could finish speaking.

“Damnit!” 

Stiles spun on his heel and took off running towards the loft’s shaft doors.

“Wait!” Peter ran off after Stiles and the doors shut before Talia or Deaton could even think about running after them.

“What do you think he saw?” Talia murmured, staring where her brother and Stiles ran off.

Deaton sighed, “I’m afraid only he knows, whatever it is...it has something to do with Boyd.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoohoo! So I decided to participate in Whumptober and have dedicated every update from now until the 31st to writing one-shots for Teen Wolf. Wish me luck! Days 1 and 2 are finished and posted.


	6. Alicia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles follows his feelings and hopes to god he isn't too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter felt a bit rushed to me but going back I couldn't picture any other way to write this. I hope you guys enjoyed it!

The moment he took off running out of the loft, Stiles realized he was stuck there. When Peter Hale of all people came chasing after him, Stiles was glad because he knew that Peter had to be one of the Hales who wouldn’t force Stiles to stop and talk. Stiles practically forced Peter into the family Camaro once they were outside, at the moment he hated Derek for not letting him take his jeep to the loft and told the man to drive fast. 

Peter frowned at Stiles when he had to hotwire the Camaro but Stiles ignored him, he didn’t want to have to waste any time in waiting for Peter to run inside and grab the keys.

Peter had asked Stiles where he was driving towards but Stiles wasn’t sure yet which was why he said, “Just drive around, I’ll know where to go once we’re close. I should feel a pull in the right direction.”

He wasn’t sure how to feel about the calm air around Peter, or why he had yet to call the police let alone question Stiles on whether he was sane or not. All Stiles knew was that despite that being the first time he had ever forced a vision on himself, he knew without a doubt that it was currently happening. 

It made matters worse that Stiles sometimes felt what was happening to the people in his dreams and the punch, the hand caressing his cheek as it happened in his vision along with the feeling of pure disgust had all happened/belonged to the little girl in his vision.

A little girl who he had seen in pictures, heard stories about and had met just once since moving to Beacon Hills. 

It was Alicia Boyd.

Stiles shuddered slightly as a feeling of ghost fingers playing with his hair came over him. It was the sharp pain in his chest that brought Stiles some sense of relief as he realized that they were close.

“Turn up here…” Stiles muttered staring ahead, down the road. 

Peter did as told without questioning Stiles, though he did stare at the shaking of Stiles’ hands out of the corner of his eye. They slowly inched down the street, the further down they went the worst Stiles’ shaking became. Peter tried asking Stiles if he was alright, or what he was feeling but Stiles suddenly flung open the passenger door and Peter had to slam on the breaks as Stiles took off running out of the car. 

“Stiles!” Peter yelled quickly getting out and locking the car before kicking the passenger door closed and taking off after Stiles.

Stiles, on the other hand, was running down the street, frantically twisting around to stare at each house he passed, willing it to be the one he was looking for. He’d almost gone entirely down the street when he skidded to a stop right outside the generic picket white fence American home.

Stiles licked his lips and jerkingly moved towards the house.

Peter snatched hold of Stiles’ wrist and kept him from nearing the house any further. “What are you doing?!” Peter hissed, eyeing the house warily.

“Call...call the police, call my dad…” Stiles croaked, “Tell him...I found Alicia Boyd.”

Peter’s eyes widened, “What?”

“I found Boyd’s little sister.”

“Don’t...don’t move,” Peter ordered sternly, pulling his cell out of his back pocket.

Stiles waited until Peter was busy on the phone before he took off running towards the house, only slowing once he was near the closest window. Stiles pressed on the glass, testing to see if it was unlocked, sadly it did not budge. He knew he didn’t have the time to go find another way inside, which is why Stiles lifted his arm and rammed his elbow into the top of the glass until it splintered cracked and gave way. 

The sound of glass falling echoed loudly in his ears, Stiles hoped to god that the sick pervert who had Alicia didn’t hear it. He would’ve done something to gain the man’s attention but Stiles didn’t want to risk cornering him and having him decide to harm Alicia. 

Stiles winced as he climbed inside, feeling bits of glass biting into his skin or snagging his shirt. His eyes scanned the living room he’d broken into, there were no lights on, no one to be seen and it was tidy. Tidy to the point of making Stiles wonder if someone even lived here in the first place.

He checked all of the rooms, worried he might just walk in on the man doing….something to Alicia. Once all of upstairs was checked and he confirmed that there was no one else there, Stiles slowly made his way down into the basement.

There was one lone light on and Stiles walked carefully down the stairs, making sure not to make any noise whatsoever. The man was standing in the middle of the room, Stiles felt nauseous hearing the overly sweet tone with which he was speaking with.

“Come on now sweetheart...Why do you keep fighting me?” 

Stiles slid down another two steps, allowing him to see past the man, Alicia was crouched down on the floor with her arms wrapped around her knees. Stiles felt his heart clench at the tear marks streaking down her face.

Her eyes met his and it was only because Stiles quickly motioned for her to stay quiet that she closed her mouth and didn’t give away his position. Not really knowing what he should do, but knowing he had to do something, Stiles searched the area around him. His eyes roaming back and forth until he could found something he could use…..

Stiles’ eyes widened as his gaze landed on a shovel tucked away in the corner of the basement. Keeping one eye on the man, Stiles crept across the floor, sticking as close to the walls as he could so that the man wouldn’t see him.

The moment the man reached out and grabbed a hold of Alicia’s arm, Stiles threw away all pretenses of being sneaky in favor of running towards the shovel and sprinting towards the man.

“Hey, sicko!” Stiles waited until the man’s attention was on him before he swung as harm as he could and grinned in sick satisfaction as the shovel connected with the man’s head, sending him down to the ground like a sack of potatoes

Not hesitating in the slightest, Stiles quickly lifted Alicia up, only struggling slightly since she wasn’t exactly a little kid but a pre-teen, and rushed up the stairs. He made sure to slam to basement door shut behind him. He was barely two steps into the entrance area when the front door was kicked open and Sheriff Stilinski came running in with two other cops flanking him.

“Son,” Sheriff Stilinski looked relieved but angry beyond belief, “Outside now. There’s an ambulance on its way,  _ both  _ of you get checked out, got it?”

Stiles nodded his head, “Yes sir.”

He took off out the door before his dad could think of saying anything else, Stiles took in the multiple police cars, other officers ready but waiting outside, Peter Hale being held back by one deputy, and Boyd running towards them.

Stiles almost fell over with the force Boyd collided into him with. Stiles was startled when Boyd wrapped his arms around both him and his little sister, holding onto both of them tightly.

“Uhh...:” Stiles awkwardly stood there, his arms still wrapped around Alicia with Boyd’s wrapped around him. Stiles looked over Boyd’s shoulder as the others all showed up out of nowhere and made their way over to them, Peter even managed to slide out from under the deputy’s arm and jog over to them as well.

“Thank you.” Boyd pulled back and looked Stiles in the eye with tears in his own, his usually serious voice cracking as he spoke, “Thank you for saving her.”

Stiles set Alicia down as she began squirming, she stayed silent but willingly ran into Boyd’s arms, burrowing her face into his chest.

“Stiles!” Scott stared at him with wide eyes, looking from Alicia to the house and back at Stiles’ face, “What...what happened? Mrs. Hale woke us all up saying that you took off running out of the house and then Boyd got a call from his mom and then your dad-”

“I…” Stiles’ jaw snapped shut. He didn't know what to say, his secret was out, there was no way Peter, Talia or even Deaton would let him write this off as being purely a coincidence. Stiles took a step back away from all of them with his heart beating wildly in his chest.

He had to get out of there.

His hands clenched into fists by his side, Stiles’ eyes drifted over towards the deputy that had been holding Peter back, it was one of the newer recruits, Jordan Parrish. Stiles shrugged off Scott’s hand from his shoulder and moved swiftly as he got away from the others and made his way over towards Parrish whom he had only met once or twice. 

“Hey uh,” Stiles lifted a hand to rub the back of his neck, “Deputy Parrish-”

“You can drop the deputy part Stiles,” Parrish grinned, “What’s up? You alright?”

“Can...you mind giving me a ride?” Stiles blurted out, watching out of the corner of his eye as the others all turned to stare at him.

“Where too?”

“I’ll tell you once we’re on the road.”

Stiles was so caught up in the overwhelming events of tonight that he didn’t notice as he got the same odd feeling from Parrish that he’d gotten from his friends and from the Hales.


	7. Should I stay or Should I go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wants to run, but is running his only choice?

Stiles had Parrish take him to the station first so that he could quickly give his statement before asking Parrish to drop him off at his house. Parrish seemed concerned by Stiles’ behavior but he assured him that everything was alright, even exchanging numbers and promising to call if something comes up.

The moment he knew he was alone, Stiles rushed into the bathroom and lifted up his shirt. The glass had definitely gotten through his clothing if the cuts and the bit of blood had any say on the matter. Hissing slightly as moving pulled at the cuts, Stiles slowly began pulling the first aid kit out from under the sink and set it on the counter. It wasn’t as though the cuts were bad, or required any stitches, it was just that there was so many of them and he was exhausted from the events of the day.

He was just glad that Alicia was safe.

Having the others find out about his abilities? That was most definitely the worst thing that could’ve ever happened to him. He wasn’t sure what he should do either, he never wanted to have to deal with someone learning the truth. What if they slipped up and told his dad? Stiles had to think of some way to keep the others from discussing what happened, there was no way he’d be able too to convince them that it was all a simple misunderstanding.

The only thing he could think of was that he needed to leave.

If he left Beacon Hills, then the Hales and the others wouldn’t be able to confront him about anything. What made him hesitate on continuing that thought process what that if he left, he knew his dad would follow him.

He loved his dad, and wanted him to follow him, only he knew how happy he was in Beacon Hills being the Sheriff here. He couldn’t take that away from him.

Stiles bit his lip, hesitating before making his way to his bedroom and sitting down at his desk. If he left but promised to come back then his dad wouldn’t try following him. The issue was, where would he go?

His mom’s side of the family stopped communicating with them once she passed away, blaming his dad for not taking proper care of her. His dad’s side of the family never wanted him sleeping over due to his nightmares scaring the other kids.

There was….he had a pair of distant cousins on his dad's side. He’d only met them once, years ago when he was around five-years-old before his mother died. His dad’s younger brother, John, and his two sons; Sam and Dean. Stiles remembered how Dean was the older one, and how Sam loved talking to him about all the new things he’d been learning.

Only, they haven’t talked to the Stilinski part of the family in years, John had only visited the one time because he was in the area and asked Stiles’ parents if they could watch his sons. Stiles could remember clearly how mad his dad was with John for leaving his son’s alone.

Stiles thought it was ironic since Noah left them alone to go visit Stiles’ mom at the hospital and to go to work. The first night they stayed over and the three of them were left alone Stiles had cooked dinner while Sam and Dean were sleeping, when Dean woke up he had yelled at Stiles until Stiles started crying and hid in his bedroom closet until Sam convinced him to come out.

Dean later apologized and explained that Stiles was too young to make dinner. Stiles had called Dean a hypocrite when Sam, later on, told him Dean would make dinner all the time.

“Okay…” Stiles muttered, he knew who he could ask to stay with, only now it was a matter of getting in contact with them.

Something which was a lot harder than he planned for. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed but by the time he found something resembling a phone number that should belong to one of his cousins, his dad was home.

And he wasn’t happy.

“Stiles.” Sheriff Stilinski’s voice came out as though choking on the words, “Son what’s...what’s going on?”

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Stiles opened his mouth about to tell his dad yet another lie. Another bullshit excuse. Only, when he saw the look on his dads face, and Stiles caved.

He told his dad the truth.

He told him about his dreams. He told him about what had happened in the past. He told him the truth about his mom. He told him the truth about the Hale house fire. Then Stiles went on and told his dad about tonight and the odd feeling he gets any time he’s around one of the Hales or his friends.

It was after a heated discussion that Stiles told his dad he planned on leaving.

“You were going to leave?” The words are whispered and Stiles feels something in him ache at his dad's tone.

“I...it’s not fair…” Stiles yelled, leaping to his feet, “Dad it’s not fair to you. For years I’ve tried keeping this a secret, I’ve tried so hard not to make your life more difficult than it has to be. I’m sorry, I’m sorry I kept ruining things for us. I know we had to move because of the rumors that started up about me. I know that our family stopped talking to you because of me and-“

Stiles stopped talking as his dad abruptly stood and pulled him into a hug.

“Shh son,” Sheriff Stilinski rubbed his hand up and down Stiles back, “It’s okay, I don’t blame you. I don’t blame you for any of that.”

Stiles didn’t even notice he was crying until his dad tried calming him down, “I couldn’t save her.”

“Who?”

“Mom. I couldn’t save mom.” Stiles’ Voice cracked and his dad and his tightened around him.

There was nothing else either of them could say.

Eventually, Sheriff Stilinski broke the silence, “... I could warn them to stay away from you or if you want we could get a restraining order. I am the sheriff after all.”

Chuckling, Stiles pulled back and shook his head, “...we can wait with the restraining order.”

Sheriff Stilinski grinned, ruffling Stiles' hair, “Sure thing son….does this mean you’ll stay?”

“... I…” Stiles bit his lip, “Yeah dad. I’ll stay.”

Hopefully, he won’t regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need sleep but then I keep writing and then I find new stories and I NEED SLEEP


	8. Off to See The Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off to see the Alpha~ The Alpha of Beacon Hills-  
> err not yet though.

He managed to avoid everyone for about a week before Stiles found himself being confronted by none other than Boyd and his little sister.

Alicia was withdrawn and didn’t speak with anyone except for Boyd according to what his dad told him, and his dad told Stiles how Alicia kept asking for him. It’d been a week after the incident with Alicia’s kidnapping and the pervert when Boyd showed up at Stiles’ house on the weekend with Alicia in tow.

“W-What?” Stiles couldn’t say much else as Boyd pushed his way into his house with Alicia running past both of them to the couch, “What?”

Boyd took one look at Stiles' face and shrugged as he gently guided Stiles over to the couch next to Alicia. Alicia hesitated slightly before apparently steeling herself and throwing her arms around Stiles’ neck in a tight hug.

Stiles’ immediate reaction was to hug Alicia back, tightening his grip as she sobbed into his neck.

Stiles leaned down and whispered reassurances in Alicia’s ear, keeping still despite how uncomfortable he felt with Boyd’s gaze on him. He only loosened his grip once Alicia calmed down, even then she still stayed by his side. Seeing Alicia like this, it made Stiles wish he had given the man who kidnapped her more then a concussion.

Boyd walked over and sat on Stiles’ other side, not exactly touching but close enough for Stiles to feel his presence.

“Stiles.”

Stiles flinched, accidentally jostling Alicia who frowned up and him before looking over and glaring at her brother.

Boyd seemed apologetic but pushed the issue aside, “Stiles...you’ve been avoiding us…”

“No I haven’t,” Stiles forced a smile on his face, “I’ve been busy.”

Which was true, he’d been busy answering each and every last question his dad had about his abilities and if he was okay. He’d also been busy texting his cousins, Sam and Dean. When he messaged them yesterday, explaining who he was, he thought it was a long shot and more likely then not they would just ignore him.

Instead Sam and messaged back almost an hour later. Which led to a phone call where Stiles had to explain that he had found their phone number by using an old tracking system his friend created, Danny didn’t even know Stiles knew about his hacking, and Dean badgering him on how things were at home.

Stiles knew Dean was worried that he was taking care of himself, despite Stiles explaining that he was capable enough. All in all, Stiles thought it was nice talking to them again when they asked why he messaged he had to lie and say that he just wanted to talk to someone who wasn’t his dad. Something both Sam and Dean seemed to understand.

“Stiles!”

Stiles turned towards Alicia and smiled, “Sorry, was lost in thought for a second there.”

Alicia’s lips tilted downwards, “Do you want us to leave? We can leave.”

Stiles was shaking his head before Alicia could even finish speaking, “It’s fine. You’re fine. You don’t need to leave.”

Boyd shifted on the couch, “Stiles...I need to tell you something, not just me….”

“Let me guess,” Stiles began warily, before leaning towards Boyd and whispering so that Alicia couldn’t overhear, “You want to tell me how the Hales, our friends and you aren’t human?”

“You knew?”

“I knew the moment I met all of you.” Stiles leaned back so that his head rested back on the couch, “I could sense it….plus it wasn’t like you guys worked hard to keep it hidden.”

“Keep what hidden?” Alicia asked causing Boyd to look at her like a deer in headlights.

“How badly your brother has a crush on me.” Stiles winked playfully.

Alicia giggled while Boyd looked horrified at Stiles’ suggestion causing him to protest, “Oi! I’m not that bad!”

Chuckling Boyd shook his head, “No, but Erica would kill me if she thought I was with you...or she would try to join in.”

Stiles blushed, his eyes darting towards Alicia, but thankfully Alicia had stopped paying attention, instead of getting up and wandering over towards Stiles’ DVD collection by the TV.

“So…” Boyd's voice lowered to the point that Stiles had to strain to hear him, “So you know we’re all werewolves? Well except for Allison and Lydia.”

Stiles tenses, “...Makes sense actually. Alli’s human right? She just...she’s been surrounded by the supernatural.”

Boyd nodded, “Allison is a hunter, so is her entire family, though they’re on our side. Allison and her dad that is,” Boyd continued unaware of Stiles’ horror of hearing that Allison, that her whole family were hunters and living close by, “Lydia is a banshee.”

Stiles had read about banshee’s before, it was somewhat ironic that Lydia was one and surrounded by people who death seem to follow. It was the thought of hunters being nearby that makes him start to rethink his whole running away idea. He’d heard from a vampire years ago how bad hunters were, and that he should never give them any information to hold against him.

It was all those stories that had Stiles wanting to leave Bacon Hills all over again if only to get away from the Argents.

Boyd looked hesitant to speak but eventually steeled himself for whatever it was he needed to say and Stiles looked at him, wondering where this was going to go.

“Will you come back to Pack meetings?”

“Pack?” Stiles blinked, “What’s a pack? What meetings?”

“Pack is…” Boyd gestured between the both of them, “It’s our bond. A pack is a group of family basically, you don’t have to actually be related to anyone but a pack is like a family and our bonds connect us to one another.”

Stiles’ eyes narrowed, “Connect us how?”

“Alpha’s, Beta’s and occasionally Omega’s can sense one another, you can sense if they’re hurt, or nearby or if they….” Boyd cleared his throat, “Or if a pack member dies. Mrs. Hale could explain it better…”

Stiles shook his head, “I get it. You want me to see everyone again, not real subtle there, huh buddy.”

Boyd grinned, unashamed.

“Alright…” Stiles bit his lip, "I’ll talk to Mrs. Hale first, she’s the Alpha, right? I should probably call her Alpha Hale... but... just let me talk to her first before I see the others.”

Boyd nodded and stood up, “I’ll let her know, you could always head over to the loft-”

“No.” Stiles cut in, “I know the others will be there, probably listening in. I’ll talk to her, Peter has my number just have him give it to her. Or one of you can.”

“Peter has your number?” Boyd raised an eyebrow.

“Yep. Every Hale does except for Mrs. and Mr. Hale.” Stiles shrugged, “Cora demanded I give it to her and she told me she gave it to the others.”

Stiles saw both Boyd and Alicia to the door, promising to visit and have movie night with them as per Alicia’s request [demand more like]. Sighing once the door was closed, Stiles stared up the stairs to his bedroom.

So much for getting a good nights sleep, he had werewolves to research. Also, he wanted to see if he could learn more about the Argents.

The irony of their last name was not lost on him.


	9. You and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes on a research binge and tries to avoid the others, only they aren't allowing it.

Researching werewolves was a headache in of itself. Not only did he have a bunch of folklore, mythology, and randomly made up facts to sift through, but the information he found on the Argent “Silver” family was unnerving.

The stories of how...thorough Chris. Allison’s dad, was in his hunts made any previous trust Stiles held for the man vanish to be replaced with dread and fear. There was thankfully no rumors surrounding Allison, but the relief was short lived as he put the pieces together and realized Kate Argent, Allison’s aunt, was the one who tried to burn the Hales’ alive.

She mysteriously left Beacon Hills not even two days after the fire took place, and Stiles couldn’t track her anywhere, even with Danny's hacking system.

He set up a meeting with Talia Hale later for Thursday afternoon, it was only Monday now but she had business to attend too outside of Beacon Hills. Stiles was glad to learn that Peter Hale and Chris Argent had gone with her. Though he was curious as too what kind of business they had to take care of.

He’d gone to school earlier in the day and it was just as awkward as he imagined it would be. Apparently, Boyd had told the others about what happened Friday night and Stiles was left wondering how much he had told them all as Erica started flirting with him, unabashed.

He wanted to avoid going near Allison, but he knew if he did then the others would confront him on it. So, he still talked with her... only more detached from the conversation than his usual lack of paying attention. She could probably tell he was distancing himself, Scott certainly could.

The Hales’ on the other hand he continued to avoid, mainly the older ones, if he saw one of the kids then he still greeted them and hugged them but he wasn’t comfortable being around the adults anymore. Not when they had the power to ruin his fathers' career just by opening their mouths and talking about his odd ability.

He couldn’t stand being around Deaton, who had asked Scott to bring Stiles to the clinic. Stiles only managed to get out of it because Jordan Parrish of all people showed up at the high school to pick him up. Stiles realized this was his dad’s way of making sure he got home without any issues.

Jackson was the only one of their friend group that was nearby as Stiles walked towards the police cruiser, he felt Jackson’s stare burning through his clothes into his skin. It caused goosebumps to spread across his arms, and him speeding up the closer he got to the police cruiser.

It was once he was in the car with the man, and after he’d started the car pulling out of the school parking lot, that Stiles realized Deputy Parrish gave him the odd feeling that the others gave off and had to have been supernatural, only he didn’t know what. Stiles wondered if any of the others could tell that Parrish wasn’t human, or if they kept staring because Stiles used the man as a way to get away from them. He tried not to let it show how uneasy he felt near the man, but his face must’ve given something away because Parrish pulled off to the side of the road, a few blocks from his house, and turned in his seat to face Stiles.

“Stiles, did I do something to upset you?”

Stiles already felt bad, but the kicked puppy look Parrish gave him made him feel like an asshole. “No. I, I just sometimes had days where I just don’t really feel like...like-”

“It’s alright,” Parrish cut in, smiling gently, “I understand.”

Stiles knew he really didn’t but it was the thought that counted, Stiles forced a smile on his face, “Yeah. Thanks, Deputy.”

“Jordan, Jordan Parrish,” Parrish smiled back at him as he reentered the lane, “Anyway, since my shift ended and the Sheriff seemed worried about something, is it alright if I wait here till he gets home?”

Stiles didn’t want to tell Parrish that his dad barely came home before midnight most nights, instead, he said, “Sure. I’ll get started on dinner.”

Parrish, he found, was a surprisingly good company. The deputy didn’t treat him like the Sheriff’s kid and actually seemed to follow Stiles’ ramblings cutting in every so often to put his own opinion out there. It helped that Parrish didn’t complain when Stiles made a healthy meal, or when Stiles didn’t let Parrish grab a beer. Stiles was subtly tossing theories out there about the supernatural, the possibility of it existing and whether or not it would be dangerous, but either Parrish was an excellent actor, or the man had no clue that he wasn’t human.

It made Stiles want to figure out what he was so that maybe, he could help Parrish realize and control whatever he was. From what he learned, by Parrish’s storytelling or his dad’s comments, Stiles knew Parrish was in the army but was involved in an incident that led to him being discharged and that he had no family in Beacon Hills. He lived alone in an apartment complex and began working as a deputy only recently. Stiles didn’t want Parrish to have to go through everything alone as he had too.

Eventually, as time wore on, Stiles knew he couldn’t stay up any later unless he took more Adderall, something he didn’t feel like doing, instead he decided to call it a night. He carried down some of his pillows and a comforter for Parrish to use, he offered his bed to the man but he refused.

“Good night, Stiles.”

Midway up the stairs, Stiles paused, “...Night Parrish.”

Making his way towards his bedroom, Stiles only just barely managed to hold back the shriek that wanted to escape him as he entered his bedroom and saw Derek Hale sitting at his desk.

Derek quickly moved towards him and clasped a hand over Stiles’ mouth, “Shh!”

Unable to help himself, Stiles stuck his tongue out and licked Derek’s palm, causing Derek to yelp and yank his hand away.

Glaring, Derek wiped his hand across his jeans, the look on his face giving away how grossed out he was.

Stiles stood up straight and crossed his arms, he was not going to let the Hales hold his secret over him as blackmail. “What are you doing here? I’m meeting with Alpha Hale on Thursday, no earlier, besides isn't she out of town?”

Derek shot him a confused look but shook his head, “That’s not-I’m here because I ran into Jackson and he told me that your heart started beating wildly when you got in the car with that officer.”

“What?” Stiles blinked, “You guys are monitoring my heartbeat? What the fuck, dude!”

“Don’t call me dude,” Derek snapped, “It’s not something your friends can control yet, they only recently became werewolves. Anyway, what is he doing here?”

Stiles snorted, “Why do you care? He asked if he could stay.”

“Why?”

“Why not?” Stiles smirked at Derek’s frustrated scowl.

“Just... dammit... just be careful you idiot.” Derek finally said shifting on his feet.

Stiles smiled coldly, “I always am.”

Deciding not to bother waiting for Derek to decide to leave, Stiles spun on his heel and headed back downstairs where he flopped down into an armchair and curled up to sleep. Parrish didn’t say a word, but he did get up and pull the comforter over Stiles instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really tired, but I couldn't get this out of my head so I wrote it down real quick. Also, if you are following my TW Whumptober story, I apologize for the lack of updates, I've been working until midnight then going to school before my shifts start. I'm trying to get caught back up with the prompts, they will be a bit late, but they will be finished!  
> Also, not sure where this story is going now because I have too many ideas for it, so I want to ask;  
> Winchester's appearance? Yes or No.  
> Stiles leaves Beacon Hills [temporarily]? Yes or No.  
> Characters deaths? Yes or No.  
> Bobby, Kevin, and Charlie live? Yes or No.  
> Any suggestions for what goes on? Feel free to leave an idea in the comments below and I'll see if I can work it into the story.


	10. I Put a Spell on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are somewhat calm, Stiles' should've known it wasn't going to last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a Nosebleed! Not in too much detail though.

Breakfast with Parrish and his dad was awkward at best. At some point during the night, Stiles woke up and realized that Parrish gave him the comforter, so he went to give it back. Only when he felt the heat radiating off of Parrish Stiles ended up falling asleep leaning back against the couch, right by Parrish’s head.

Parrish’s embarrassment when Sheriff Stilinski came home was enough to amuse both father and son. Stiles was just glad when he headed upstairs to get ready for school that Derek wasn’t still in his bedroom, though he was tempted to do a search and make sure Derek didn’t take or leave anything. Sadly, he knew that if he wasted the time to do so, then not only would he be late for school, but his father and Parrish would probably become suspicious and start questioning him.

He really didn’t want to end up blurting out that an older man was in his bedroom for an unknown amount of time last night without his permission, especially since his dad now knew about the Hales. It would just make everything that much more weird between them all. 

He was almost late to the first-period class it’s only because Parrish, who offered to drive him, turned on the police siren that Stiles was able to get to class with a few minutes to spare. Stiles was pretty sure using the police siren like that was illegal but he didn't mind, it got him to school on time. Scott wasn’t there, but Jackson and Lydia were. Not wanting to be near them at the moment, Stiles sat next to Danny a few seats ahead, ignoring the look he sent him and took out his notebook.

They sat together in relative silence until Danny suddenly leaned towards him and asked, “Are you okay?”

“Huh?” Stiles looked up from his notes, noticing out of the corner of his eye as Jackson’s head tilted slightly in their direction.

Danny’s gaze seemed to burn holes the longer he stared, “Dude... your nose is bleeding pretty badly... and you look like you’re about to pass out.”

Stiles tensed, forcing a polite grin on his face as he raised his hand to cover his nose feeling the blood dripping out, “Ah. Y-Yeah, I’m good. Totally fine.”

Danny raised a brow in disbelief, even Jackson snorted and shook his head, causing Stiles to glare over at him and Danny to turn around.

Stiles turned his head and waved at their teacher until she looked over at him, “Ms. Blake can I go to the nurse?”

Jennifer Blake, a hell of a creepy teacher in Stiles’ opinion, eyed him critically before saying, “Of course Mr. Stilinski. Judging by the bored look on Mr. Whittemore’s face, I’m sure he’ll be glad to accompany you.”

Rolling his eyes, Stiles stood up and quickly gathered his stuff, leaving the classroom before Jackson could even begin to move.

The werewolf caught up to him within seconds.

“What the hell’s going on?” Jackson hissed, grabbing a hold of Stiles’ elbow and keeping him from moving.

“Nothing.” Stiles snapped, trying and failing to get his arm loose.

It was the truth, he didn’t even know what was going on and whatever it was, he wanted to learn more about it before anyone else could find out something was wrong.

“Bullshit Stilinski,” Jackson growled, his grip tightening as he yanked on Stiles’ arm forcing him to follow after him.

Jackson led the way outside, pausing occasionally as someone walked past or tried speaking with them. He stayed silent, even as Stiles kept throwing barbs his way, hoping to annoy the jock enough to get him to storm off and leave him alone. As they neared Jackson’s car, Stiles felt the blood rushing to his head, with his heart pounding in his ears as he tried loosening Jackson’s grip to get away.

“Knock it off.” Jackson muttered eyeing Stiles with something akin to confusion in his eyes, “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Stiles snorted, bitterly mumbling, “You already are.”

Stiles could remember a similar incident happening with Derek not too long ago, only instead of letting go but still staying close, Jackson lept back as though burned and quickly moved on the other side of the car away from Stiles who stood there rubbing his arm.

Frowning to himself, Stiles hesitated before he slid into the backseat of the, ridiculously, expensive car. Keeping his distance but still being willing to get in, if only to seem apologetic for his words. Stiles kept silent, he wasn’t sure what to say so he stayed quiet as Jackson peeled out of the parking lot, heading down a few streets that Stiles’ didn’t recognize.

After almost fifteen minutes of driving passed, Stiles finally realized where Jackson was heading.

“You’re taking me to the Vet Clinic?!” Stiles gave Jackson a look, hoping it conveyed how stupid he thought the idea was since his voice was muffled from pinching his nose, “You do realize I’m not an animal, right?”

Jackson glared out the window and tightened his grip on the steering wheel, not answering Stiles as he pulled into the back of the clinic.

Stiles eyed the building warily, as the back door opened and Scott stepped outside, his eyes automatically meeting Stiles’ through the car window and widening.

Scott ran towards the car, opening the back door and rushing into the backseat with Stiles, “What happened?!”

It was then Stiles realized his nose was still bleeding and there was still some blood covering the front of his shirt and bits of his jeans. It made him grimace with how gross he felt.

“I’m fine.”

A whine escaped from Scott, sounding so much like a puppy that Stiles immediately used his clean hand to clasp Scott’s shoulder, “I’m okay Scotty, I promise.”

Deaton was making his way outside and towards the two of them with Jackson by his side, Stiles didn’t even realize that Jackson had left to get the man.

“Stiles.” Deaton crouched down next to the open car door once Scott moved out of the way and tilted Stiles’ head left and right, looking him over, “Stiles, I need you to be honest with me okay? What are you feeling? What are you feeling right now?”

“I’m fi-”

“You’re not fine!” Jackson snarled, his eyes flashing and skin turning an odd shade of green and somewhat scaley.

Something which startled Stiles since supposedly Jackson was a werewolf, not some scaley green...creature.

Scott slipped away and moved towards Jackson, standing in front of him and mumbling under his breath words which Stiles couldn’t hear but managed to get Jackson to calm down.

Stiles felt a hand grip his chin and gently force his head to turn.

Stiles stared at a worried Deaton.

“Stiles, please tell me the truth.”

Gulping, Stiles closed his eyes and concentrated, “Uh...my head feels...it feels weird? Sort of like when you’re on the verge of passing out and everything seems like you’re looking through a magnifying glass at a world constantly spinning.”

“What else?”

“...Pulse keeps racing...uh, I’m just...really tired.” Stiles opened his eyes blearily, suddenly so exhausted that he felt himself tilting sideways.

Deaton quickly held him up and Jackson was there within seconds, lifting Stiles and following after Scott into the backroom of the clinic, Deaton stopped by the back door with his eyes trailing over the horizon searching for a threat he still had no name for.

By the time Deaton closed and locked down the clinic, Stiles was laying down on the examination table, unconscious and on his side as his nose continued bleeding freely. Scott was on the phone, explaining the situation to Talia and Peter who was apparently listening in on the phone call while Jackson was doing a mass group chat to the rest of the pack.

Deaton didn’t acknowledge either of them as he briskly walked over to Stiles and began checking him over, after what seemed to be almost two hours, Deaton turned towards Scott and gravely said, “I believe it will be in Stiles’ best interest if your mother came here, Scott. I... I’ll explain what I’ve observed once the others all get here.”

Nodding, Scott quickly hung up on Talia and dialed his mom’s number, leaving the room as she answered the phone.

Jackson was sitting on the lone chair in the room, staring at Stiles with an odd look on his face as Deaton quickly moved about the room grabbing various herbs and setting them down by Stiles’ head.

Now all they could do was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was Halloween for you guys? You do anything fun?


	11. Sinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in the Clinic with a headache was only the beginning of a confusing day which Stiles wished never happened.
> 
> Trigger Warning for Drowning of OC-Character, there are details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I realize quite a few of you were confused by Stiles' sudden nosebleed. The thing is, I didn't go into much detail the last chapter because I planned on it being revealed within the updates. It's sort of being hinted towards here though, Stiles forced his visions. Something which he's never done before, and so there are going to be consequences, but that's not all, there's a nasty trick I have planned.

He woke up to the sound of someone arguing. He could’ve sworn the voices sounded oddly familiar to him, but with his current exhausted state of mind, Stiles wasn’t sure if he’d be able to tell who was who if he opened his eyes.

His head hurt, but for once in his life, he realized he had woken up without dreaming, that was a thought that left him cold to the bone and shivering slightly.

Inhaling deeply and holding it in, Stiles slowly opened his eyes, hesitant due to not knowing where he was or who was with him. Imagine his surprise to see Melissa McCall of all people standing by his side, screaming at Deaton. That deep breath in rushed out of him as he listened to what Melissa was saying.

“What were you thinking?! My son may like you and just because you can help the others doesn’t mean you are qualified to help a _human_ teenager! You’re a Vet, Deaton!”

Brows scrunching together, Stiles opened his mouth about to find out what on earth happened when a sudden pain in his head had him pausing. It felt the same as when he had tried to force a vision, though it had worked it hurt like hell, only he wasn’t trying to see anything. He couldn’t help but wonder if this was a side effect to forcing something which usually came to him on its own.

Confused, and growing worried, Stiles’ eyes moved around the room until they landed on Scott. Scott who was watching his mom yell at his boss with wide eyes darting back and forth. Then, almost as though feeling his eyes on him, Scott turned his head and looked directly at Stiles before scrambling across the room to get to Stiles’ side and help him sit up.

By the look on his face, Stiles could tell getting up was the last thing Scott wanted for him, but he was just glad that Scott was willing to help him up. Both Melissa and Deaton had moved so that they were standing in front of him now, with their mouths moving only Stiles couldn’t hear a word they were saying. All he could hear was the sound of rushing water.

Gulping, Stiles turned away from them and looked at a confused but quickly growing alarmed Scott.

Scott turned his head towards the other two and they stopped trying to crowd by Stiles, only stepping back far enough so that Scott could crouch down in front of Stiles; so they were now eye to eye.

Stiles stared at Scott intently, his lips were moving as he tried to talk but nothing Scott said seemed to come out. The sound of water, now like waves crashing into a solid wall, continued to grow, the noise getting so loud that Stiles hunched over with his hands clasped over his ears in an attempt to quell the noise.

Someone, probably Scott, was grasping his shoulders trying to force him to sit up straight but Stiles struggled against them. Crouching over wasn’t helping with the noise at all but it did make Stiles feel slightly better. Especially now as he could practically feel the water, it was as though he was letting his legs into the water and slowly lowering himself down. Stiles shivered, It felt absolutely freezing.

Stiles’s head snapped up as he felt someone grab hold of his leg. He stared at Scott in confusion before looking down and realizing that despite there being no water filling the room...his jeans were slowly soaking as though submerged. It was obviously freaking Scott out, Stiles didn’t want to admit it was scaring him too.

Stiles grunted, trying to force his throat to work, “S...Scott.”

Scott immediately shifted his gaze back towards him and moved closer.

Stiles shook his head as Scott tried speaking to him, “Can’t...Can’t hear you….” Stiles’ eyes clenched shut, the moment they closed an image of a kid sinking in the water came to mind, her blonde hair forming a halo of sorts around her head, “V-Vision. Drowning.”

Stiles’ chest heaved as breathing became practically impossible, “L-Little girl. Nearby...Can’t...Can’t breath.”

Stiles’ watched as Scott leaped to his feet, pulling out his cell phone, his mouth moving rapidly as he brought it up to his ear. He hissed as a sharp pain in his ankle had his whole body jerking forward to the point he almost fell off the exam table. The only reason why he didn’t fall off was that both Deaton and Melissa hurried towards him and caught him.

Once he was stable Stiles leaned down, reaching for his ankle and wincing as he pulled his jeans up to see dark bruises circling around it. They were within a deep indent on his skin, Stiles’ fingers ghosted over the skin before his hands were pushed away by Melissa.

Gritting his teeth, Stiles closed his eyes. He saw the little girl more clearly now, her eyes squinted and cheeks puffing out. She was kicking furiously in the water, her fingers grabbing at a rope tied to her ankle. The cinderblock on the other end dragging her down.

Stiles bit his lip, hard enough to taste his blood. This wasn’t like his other visions, usually, he lived his vision as though he were the one actually going through it. Only now, not only was he living through it but he was watching them with an outsider's perspective as well. It made everything over a thousand times worse. Like this, he could see her fear as well as feel it.

His eyes were already filled with tears as he desperately wanted to speak to her, beg her to let him find her, to somehow say where she was. Stiles’ eyes flew open as a stinging sensation formed on his cheek, glancing at Melissa’s raised hand he realized she had smacked him.

His eyes darted around the room, Scott was missing and Deaton was now the one on the phone. Stiles’ opened his mouth only to immediately snap it shut.

His chest heaved as he choked back a sob, his tears already making their way down his face. Melissa cupped his face in her hands, he knew she was trying to ask him what was wrong but getting frustrated because he couldn’t hear them. It was easy to tell by the way she kept closing her mouth and shaking her head before moving her lips slowly as she tried talking again.

Stiles reached up and grabbed onto Melissa’s wrists, “Not… not going to...to make it. C-Can’t-”

Stiles shuddered as despair washed over him, his eyesight going blurry as the pain in his head grew.

The feeling of water rushing into his mouth and down his throat left him gagging. Letting go of Melissa’s wrist as he brought his hands up to his throat, pressing on it as he tried and failed to breathe in. His eyes were wide with panic, Melissa turned towards Deaton and the man all but threw down the phone as he rushed over to the metal cabinet in the corner of the room.

Deaton carried over a miniature oxygen tank, Melissa ripping the mask out of his hands to slide it over Stiles’ face.

Stiles shook his head at them, he knew it wasn’t working, he couldn’t get himself to take a breath in, his mind knew he needed to but his body fought it. Stiles didn’t struggle as Melissa guided him to lay down on his back, not the best position to be in but he knew it was because he didn’t have the strength to keep sitting up. He fought to keep his eyes open, terrified of what he would see once they closed.

Melissa was leaning over him, guiding the mask down to his mouth and all Stiles could do was stare up at her with half-lidded eyes. His vision kept fading in and out, to the point where the clinic around him became no more than just a blur.

Suddenly, the sounds of water faded away and with it returned the noise of the clinic. Stiles could hear Melissa screaming at him, telling him to open his eyes and to breath, Deaton was even trying to speak to him but Stiles couldn’t respond. All he could do was let out a low wheezing sound as he attempted to speak before falling silent altogether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a bit short in my opinion, but I've already started on the next chapter and hope to have it done soon!  
> Also, thank you all so much for the lovely reviews, I'll answer them as soon as I get the chance!


	12. Me Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of his vision and having to deal with those he's met thus far in Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter's a bit short, from now on I'll try to make them longer!

Stiles accepted the cellphone Peter held out to him with confusion. He’d only woken up about thirty minutes ago and was immediately being checked over by Melissa before everyone, and he meant everyone, came rushing into the room.

“I called your father,” Peter explained briefly.

“Oh,” Stiles looked down at the cell screen which showed that there was a phone call in progress, a glance at the top right told him that his dad had been on the line for almost twenty minutes.

“Dad.” Stiles looked down so that he could avoid the way the others were all staring at him, “There’s a little girls body in a body of water. I’m not sure where but I know it’s in Beacon Hills.”

“Stiles? Wha-” His dad’s voice crackled over the speaker, hesitant, “...You saw it?”

Stiles’ grip tightened on Peter’s cell, “Yeah. Blonde hair, green eyes, a bit pale and she looked around nine to ten years old.”

Stiles’ lips thinned out into a hard-pressed line as Erica gasped, and Jackson muttered something under his breath.

“Son where are you?”

“Animal clinic,” Stiles muttered, wishing that the others would all just leave already but he knew they wouldn’t even if he asked, which he had the moment he woke up and saw them all there, watching him like a group of vultures. It was both unnerving and reassuring.

“Okay, I can be there in-”

“No.” Stiles cut his dad off, wincing slightly at how cold he sounded, “Sorry but dad you don’t need to come here. I’m fine. I’ll just head back to the house and sleep.”

Stiles lifted his head up as he heard movement and saw that everyone was frowning at him and Melissa had taken a step towards him with her hands on her hips.

Clearing his throat, Stiles met her gaze head-on as he continued speaking into the phone, “Dad you need to help the investigation, you’re the Sheriff….and she...she was murdered. It wasn’t an accident.”

“Parrish-”

“Will need your help.” Stiles cut his dad off, “Dad, she had a fucking cinder block tied to her ankle to make sure she couldn’t get back to the surface.”

The silence that greeted his statement left Stiles regretting having said anything while the others were all there. He had to look away because their expressions were all becoming too much for him to handle at the moment.

“Ok. Okay but-”

“I’ll call you if anything else comes up, I promise.”

Stiles quickly said goodbye before his dad could try changing his mind and hung up. When he finally turned his attention back towards the others, it was just Talia, Deaton, Melissa, and Scott left in the room.

He hadn’t even realized that any of the others left.

Scott quickly crossed the room and jumped up onto the exam table to sit next to Stiles, their knees pressed together, “How are you feeling?”

It was only due to the genuine worry in Scott’s eyes that Stiles didn’t snap at him, “I’m fine Scotty, the vision ended a while ago.”

Scott frowned at him but thankfully didn’t try pursuing the subject, Stiles should’ve known that the others wouldn’t let the matter go as easily.

“Well,” Melissa started, “Sorry Stiles but I want to know just what the hell was that? I thought Scott said your visions were just dreams!”

“They...They are,” Stiles said awkwardly, “I-I get these dreams, sometimes it’s people I know but most of the time it’s just strangers I see. It’s always someone dying.”

“You had a vision while you were awake though,” Deaton pointed out, “Could this be a side effect of your forcing a vision?”

“No. It’s always been this way. I’ve always felt it.” Stiles shook his head, it had definitely gotten stronger than before but he didn’t see the point in mentioning that.

Scott’s puppy eyes were turned up to an 11 when his gaze met Stiles’, “You mean you’ve always felt it when someone died?”

“Where the visions always this dangerous?” Talia demanded, her hands clenching at her sides.

“What happens if you see someone getting shot?” Deaton questioned, shifting closer, his hand held up to his chin in thought.

“Been there, done that.” Stiles scoffed bitterly not deliberately ignoring Talia but knowing he didn’t have to answer her, “Hurt like hell too.”

Melissa who had been quiet up until now, walked over so that she stood directly in from of Stiles with her hands on her hips. Stiles met her gaze evenly.

“Stiles,” Melissa started, “How bad has it gotten? Should I know of any lingering problems?”

“No?”

“The truth, Stiles,” Talia growled, her eyes flashing briefly.

Stiles looked over at her and frowned, “Don’t go all Alpha eyes on me, you aren’t my Alpha.” He knew his voice was unnecessarily cold but Stiles couldn’t help it, he wasn’t one to take orders, “As far as I know there are no issues. I’ve gotten hurt a few times and have a few scars, that’s all. There’s no actual effect on my health after a vision ends.”

Talia stepped back as though startled, “I...I apologize. I wasn’t trying to-”

Stiles shook his head cutting her off, “It’s fine. Just... Scotty, you mind driving me to my house? I doubt Melissa will let me drive, besides my jeep isn't even here.”

"Er," Scott reached a hand up to scratch at the back of his head, "Actually, it is. I wasn't sure how long you'd be out of it and you always said how much calmer you are in your jeep rather than someone else's car..."

A grin slowly slid onto Stiles' face, "You brought my jeep here? I knew letting you have a copy of the keys wasn't a bad idea! Thanks, Scotty, guess I don't need that ride after all." 

"Pretty sure mom won't let you drive."

“You bet I won’t! You're in no condition to be driving home,” Melissa frowned, “I’d rather you come to our house at least, that way I can keep an eye on you in case there are any effects of…”

“Of drowning?” Stiles finished dryly.

Scott jabbed his elbow into his side causing Stiles to yelp as he almost fell off the exam table.

Sighing, Stiles smiled at Melissa apologetically as he slowly got to his feet. He didn’t want to admit it but he still felt dizzy, and sudden movement was definitely not helping. Stiles finally made his way out of the room after promising all of them that he would rest when he got home and that if anything happened he would call him after he called his dad. Scott followed behind him acting as though Stiles would fall over if Scott wasn’t nearby to keep him steady.

Stiles was surprised to see that the rest of the pack wasn’t waiting out in the front of the clinic, a quick glance out the windows showed almost everyone’s cars were gone. Everyone except Peter and Derek Hale who was waiting outside by the black Camaro. Stiles’ brow quirked as he walked over towards the both of them and noticed the tense atmosphere between the two.

Before he could say anything, however, Scott elbowed him in the side and shook his head.

Sighing, Stiles shot Scott a look before clapping his hands together loudly, “Okay. So, Scotty’s taking me home now, if you two were waiting for a debriefing or some shit then go ask your Alpha. I’m tired.”

Derek glared at him while Peter simply cocked his head to the side as he smirked.

“Very well then,” Peter ruffles Stiles’ hair causing him to jerk back, “I’ll talk to my sister later. You said Scott’s taking you home? Shame. I was hoping for a chance to talk.”

“Whatever Creeperwolf,” Stiles rolled his eyes, “You have my number and you know where I live. We can talk some other time. Today is officially me day, well Scott and me, so no calling okay? Unless it’s an emergency.”

Stiles didn’t hear what Derek Started muttering under his breath but he could tell it was nothing good by the dark look that fell over Peter’s face. Derek turned around and climbed into the Camaro without sparing any of them a second glance.

Peter sighed, “I apologize for my nephews' behavior. He has a habit of throwing temper tantrums when things don’t go his way.”

Stiles raised a brow but didn’t comment other than to say goodbye when Peter got into the driver seat. Scott and he both watched as the Camaro left the parking lot, Stiles could only assume Talia had another way of getting home.

“Okay then,” Stiles glanced over at Scott, “Come on bud, I wasn’t kidding when I said I was tired also we’re taking my jeep. There’s no way I’m living my baby here overnight!”

Scott pouted, “That means I have to leave my bike though!”

“I could always drive myself?” Stiles smiled innocently, rocking back on his heels.

Scott snorted, smiling slightly, “Sorry dude, but not only would my mom get mad at me for letting you drive but I’m pretty sure everyone else would kick my ass for it.”

Scott clapped a sulking Stiles on the shoulder as he led him over to where the Jeep was parked. “Keep up man, just think about it! We have the whole day to ourselves! You know what that means?”

A grin slowly formed on Stiles’ face, “video games and pizza? Who knows maybe I can finally get you to watch Star Wars.”

Scott’s groan of misery had a slightly insulted Stiles laughing out loud as he slid into the passenger seat and put on his seatbelt. Scott climbed in at a much slower pace and reluctantly started the engine as he then pulled out of the parking lot.

Stiles watched the scenery pass by through the window as he thought to himself that maybe, just maybe he could allow himself to forget about his visions at least for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost three in the morning and I can't stop writing Teen Wolf ideas... guess I'll have some new stories coming out soon! Hopefully more updates as well, I'm also hoping that the next chapter can be a longer one.


	13. It'll be Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a teeny bit of fluff and a phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly just filler as I finally figured out where I'd like this story to lead too.

It had actually turned out to be a pretty good night, except for when he received a text message from his dad nearing midnight that they found the little girls body and that he’d be at the station later than planned. Other then that small mishap, Stiles found himself relaxing and having fun with Scott. 

Eventually, around one in the morning they both decided to call it a night, Stiles pulled out a few extra blankets from the hallway closet and by the time he made it back to his room he stopped in the doorway. Scott had a blush rising up in his cheeks as he stood there with his hand rubbing the back of his neck, seemingly embarrassed. Stiles, on the other hand, could only grin as he barked out a laugh seeing how Scott had pulled off his mattress and laid it down on the floor.

“Dude, if you wanted to sleep on the bed you could’ve just said so.” Stiles awkwardly walked into the room while trying to see past the bundle of blankets he ended up putting in front of him as he realized he couldn’t fit past the doorway with them by his side.

“Err actually, I was wondering if we could just… share the bed?” Scott cleared his throat, quickly stepping over the mattress to grab a few blankets from Stiles before he could trip.

“Sure thing Scotty,” Stiles agreed easily, he didn’t want to admit it but he was actually glad to have Scott nearby.

It wasn’t uncommon for nightmares to pop up after a vision and after what he saw...Stiles hoped that with Scott there then his dreams wouldn’t get too bad. Once the bed was made and Scott had already claimed one side, Stiles let out a small yell as he jumped onto the mattress. It took a few minutes of shifting around to get comfortable but eventually, they each found their own space.

Scott had fallen asleep the moment he laid down in his bed but for some reason despite how exhausted he felt, Stiles couldn’t bring himself to fall asleep. It was like his body had enough and needed to rest yet his brain wouldn’t allow for it. All he could think about was...his cousins, though he had no idea why. His gaze locked on Scott, Stiles slowly shifted off the mattress and tip-toed his way over towards where he left his cellphone on his desk.

The safe bet was to try calling Sam, he knew Sam kept odd hours just as much as he did. Stiles quickly entered Sam’s number and waited impatiently as the line began to ring.

“-e’llo?”

“Sam!” Stiles whispered, shooting a glance over his shoulder at Scott who rolled over in bed.

“Stiles? What…. It’s two in the morning, you okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah I’m,” Stiles swallowed, carefully moving past the mattress to get to the door, “I’m fine.”

“Why are you whispering?”

“Uh,” Stiles waited until he was out in the hallway and over by the stairs before he cleared his throat and spoke up, “S-Sorry. A friend of mine was asleep in the room, didn’t want to wake them.”

“Are you sure you’re okay? Stiles, I can wake Dean-”

“No!” Stiles yelled, wincing and quickly lowering his voice, “No. Sam please, it’s fine. I just… I just needed to know that you guys were okay.”

“Did something happen Stiles? Is… Is Uncle Noah alright?”

“Dad’s fine,” Stiles made his way to the bottom of the staircase and sat on the last step, “It’s just…. I saw someone killed. They... I...”

“St-”

“It was a little girl,” Stiles wrapped his arms around his knees as he hunched over, the cellphone resting between his ear and shoulder, “I-I couldn’t save her….I-”

“Stiles. Stiles listen to me okay? It wasn’t your fault-”

“How do you know? You don’t even know what happened.” Stiles choked out.

“Because I know you, alright? Dean knows it too. You’re a good kid Stiles, there’s no way in hell you would ever let someone get hurt when you could’ve done something. What happened to that girl wasn’t your fault Stiles.”

Sniffing, Stiles lifted one hand to rub at his eye, silently cursing the tears that fell, “...What about when it is my fault. What about if I knew something was going to happen but I didn’t do anything about it?”

Growing up, all those visions he had when he was younger, all those people who’ve been hurt or even killed….

“I still don’t think any of it is your fault, Stiles. We all make mistakes, it’s a part of who we are.”

“Hey, Sam?” Stiles said softly.

“Yeah Stiles?”

“Thank you...and I love you.”

“Love you too Stiles, and anytime. I mean that anytime you need me or Dean you call us alright?”

Stiles chuckled, “Yeah.”

Stiles quietly bid Sam a goodnight, hanging up the phone and just staying there on the stairs with his head leaning against the railing.

“-iles? Stiles, son, wake up.”

Blearily Stiles opened his eyes, squinting against the light to see his dad squat down in front of him, “Dad?”

Sheriff Stilinski smiled softly, “Yeah it’s me, kiddo. Sleeping on the stairs doesn’t seem that comfortable to me, you think you can make it upstairs to your room?”

“Uh, yeah,” Stiles licked his lips, one hand holding onto the railing and the other holding onto his dad as he stood up, “What… What time is it?”

“It’s about five in the morning son,” Stiles watched his dad bend down and pick up his cell phone, “Here, where you waiting on me?”

Stiles accepted his cell soundlessly, not responding to his dad as a glance at the screen showed a text from Dean. Opening the message, Stiles read it once before rereading it again.

**_Sammy told me what happened. He’s right you know, none of it’s your fault and if someone tries to say otherwise you let me know. -D._ **

His lips cracking a smile, Stiles looked at his dad, “Sorry. I knew you’d be home late, I just lost track of time.”

Sheriff Stilinski reached out and pulled Stiles towards him into a tight hug, “...I’m just glad you’re okay Stiles.”

“Dad I,” Stiles closed his eyes, “Dad that girl…”

“We found her,” Sheriff Stilinski said, his voice rough, “We found her and Parrish is finding out where she’s from so I can notify her parents.”

“Why do you have to be the one to tell them?” Stiles pulled back out of the hug to stare at his dad, “Can’t one of the other officers do it? You aren’t even on duty now!”

“Son,” Sheriff Stilinski sighed, “Telling a parent that their kid is never coming home is… it’s one of the worst things in the world. I’ve done it before, I know how it feels and I can’t ask someone to do it just because I don’t want too.”

Stiles didn’t say anything, he knew his dad was right but that didn’t seem fair that his dad had to be the one to do it, especially since Stiles knew how much these types of meeting weighed on his dad’s conscious.

Sheriff Stilinski ruffled Stiles’ hair, “It’s okay Stiles. Head on up to bed, you aren’t going to school today and I don’t have an early shift. Let’s sleep in for once.”

“I… fine.” Stiles quickly turned from his dad, not entirely sure why his eyes began to sting as his vision grew blurry.

Once they were upstairs and Stiles stood outside his bedroom door, Sheriff Stilinski spoke,

“I love you.”

“I love you too, dad.” Stiles stayed there out in the hallway until he watched the door to his dad’s bedroom click shut. 

Only then did he enter his own room and carefully climbed into the bed. He tensed as the moment he got under the covers Scott moved, he was worried he had woken him up but it seemed as though Scott was just moving around as he put an arm over Stiles’ side and pulled him back against his chest. Stiles scowled a bit at being the little spoon but soon found himself relaxing as the uneasiness he’d felt earlier in the night faded away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the update! I'm pretty much done planning out the next chapter, now I just need to write it...


	14. Non-Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back at school and already regrets it?

_It started off with something banging against the door. Seemingly throwing its entire weight against it causing him to jump, he rushed forwards, bodily holding the door shut. There were two others with him but Stiles couldn't make out anything bar the blurred shapes. Once the door stopped rattling, he hurried over to the nearest window, drawing a line with what looked like salt from a black bag._

_The other two were speaking but none of their words made any sense to him, all Stiles could hear was gibberish. However, looking at the shorter figure he had a strong feeling that something wasn't quite right._

_"-that's not Ruby." Stiles' head turned to look at the taller figure. the words easily slipping out, "That's not Ruby!"_

_Stiles felt a mixture of anger and slight fear as the short figure, possibly supposed to be someone named Ruby, sent the taller figuring flying back into a wall. He grunted as she flung her arm out at him, sending him barreling backward on top of a table. It felt as though gravity itself was crushing him, he could barely manage to lift his head and watch as she stared at him. The longer Stiles watched the more her blonde hair and pale skin became visible to him, his heart practically stopped as her eyes turned entirely white._

_The taller figure began speaking with her, Stiles could tell he was becoming angry but neither of them could move, they were stuck there._

_He wanted nothing more than to kill her the moment he watched her move away and kiss the other figure. Stiles had never felt this disgusted or pissed off before and it terrified him. Slowly, she walked over to the door, putting her hand on the knob and Stiles could finally hear her._

_"Sick him, boys."_

_The door flew open despite nothing being there, something scrapped against the flooring as he ran towards him. Stiles yelled as he was pulled off the table._

_It hurt. Oh god did it hurt. Something was tearing into him, he could feel as his skin split open. Stiles struggled to fight back, whatever it was it had the advantage over him. He couldn’t even see it to knock it away._

_Chest heaving, Stiles screamed as the monster’s claws sunk into him. It’s long nails yanking him towards it, dragging him. He lifted his leg, kicking at it, hoping to dislodge its nails in order to get away._

_It kept growling at him, the sound echoing, seemingly bouncing off the walls and drilling into his brain. His eyes met that of the Taller figure by chance, they were startlingly familiar and Stiles could see him struggling to break free of whatever was holding him back._

_He needed to get away. He had to get away…_

Panting heavily, Stiles’ eyes slid open as he looked around his room. He had kicked the blankets off the mattress and Scott was gone, Stiles figured as much since it was a school day and while he was excused Scott wasn’t. Sitting up in bed Stiles stared down at his hands in his lap and watched as they continued to shake. That dream… Stiles knew without a doubt that it had been a warning, another vision that would be put into action sometime soon.

Frustrated Stiles clenched his hands and punched his thigh. None of this made sense to him, one moment his visions were detailed to the point where he was practically watching it in slow motion but now… now it was hard to even remember what he dreamed off.

Lifting his shirt up, Stiles looked down at his chest and winced as he noticed the thin red lines all over him. Getting out of bed proved to be more difficult then he would’ve imagined.

If he didn't know any better then he would've thought that the creature was in the room with him.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and Stiles found himself battling the strongest urge to run. Deciding to leave his mattress on the floor, Stiles stepped out into the hallway, tip-toeing his way over to his dad's bedroom door where he stopped to listen in. Hearing the familiar snores drifting out from the room gave him the sense of relief he didn't realize he was looking for.

Once he was certain that his dad was deeply asleep, Stiles went downstairs to work on breakfast for the both of them. By the time the pancakes, sausages and eggs were finished, and his dad had yet to come down the stairs, Stiles sat at the table and ate his own portion. Wrapping up the rest of the food and putting it in the fridge, Stiles stood there in the middle of the room, not sure what he should do now. Usually, he could count on school to get his mind

off of any visions but with his dad and Melissa forcing him to stay home, Stiles had nothing to distract him. Cleaning his dishes only succeeded in taking about fifteen minutes and working on cleaning the rest of the kitchen before moving onto the living room still left him with another hour or two before his dad would wake up.

It was as he stood there by the stairs that Stiles realized he actually had nothing left to do, not even missed homework. Hands clenching by his sides, Stiles found a piece of paper, writing his dad a note that he was going out and would be back later. There was an odd feeling of hopelessness that filled him just as his hand touched the doorknob. Stiles hunched over, his eyes shut as he tried to figure out what was wrong.

Slowly, he opened the door and forced himself to walk outside. Everything looked normal, there were cars driving past, not paying him any attention and the lady down the street was out watering her plants. He made his way over to his jeep, quickly climbing inside and turning on the ignition. Gone was the hopelessness and in its place was a sense of urgency. His hands shook as he reached for the wheel, forcing him to tighten his grip to keep them from moving.

Backing out of the driveway and making his way down the street went by painstakingly slow. He didn't want to speed up despite everything telling him to do so, he couldn't risk causing an accident. His foot felt like led, his muscles tensing as he forced himself not to press down on the gas.

Low snarling coming from seemingly behind him had Stiles jerking on the wheel causing his jeep to swerve into the next lane. He quickly moved back over as cars began honking their horns at him, one person even going as far as to lean out their window and flip him the bird. Stiles glanced up at the rearview mirror, relaxing ever so slightly as he saw nothing in the back seat. However, remembering his vision from earlier in the day with the creature that was invisible dragging him, left Stiles tenser than before. Looking back out at the road, everything went back to normal for a minute or two, but then Stiles could feel warm puffs of air hitting the back of his neck. Hunching his shoulders, Stiles squeezed his eyes shut.

Mentally repeating to himself, 'This isn't real. There's nothing there, this isn't real. This isn't real, Stiles. You're fine. You're fine!'

Stiles screamed, his eyes flying open just as his door came flying off its hinges. The scenery passed by in a blur as a hand reached in, yanking him out of his jeep. The air having been knocked out of him as he fell to the ground, Stiles could only watch in shock as his jeep kept speeding down the asphalt only coming to a stop as it crashed into a utility pole. Sharp nails dug into his forearm causing Stiles' heart to stutter in fear, the nails quickly vanished and when Stiles

turned around he came face to face with Cora Hale.

"What..." Stiles trailed off, staring as Laura came running out from the treeline shifted into her Beta form.

"What was that?!" Laura yelled, her voice coming out muffled around her fangs.

Stiles scrambled to his feet away from them both, their claws and fangs sending him over the edge.

"Stilinski?" Cora raised a brown, frowning, "Stiles?"

It hurt like hell. Stiles winced, spinning on his heel needing to get away. Only before he could make it a few feet he found himself tackled to the ground, his body smacking into the concrete. Stiles struggled, kicking and punching at whoever was on him only they tightened their grip far past the point of being painful.

"No!" Stiles yelled, his mind flashing back to that creature dragging him away, "Get off, no-no get off of me! Damnit!"

As he felt himself being lifted into the air, Stiles couldn't hold it back any longer. His vision blurred as tears began to make their presence known. Stiles kept screaming, trying to get away, he needed to go.

"Go where?" A voice growled unnervingly close to his ear, Stiles snapped his head to the side. Biting his lip to prevent himself from saying anything else.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed as he fought to get free, his body began to tire itself out and Stiles found himself moving sluggishly as his body trembled from exertion. There was a pinch in his bicep, and the feeling of something pulling away tugging at his skin.

"Wha?" Stiles blinked slowly, "What... did you do?"

Any response he may have received went unheard as his eyes rolled back into his head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can any of you guess what this is leading up too~? *Insert evil laughter*

**Author's Note:**

> Have you guys seen the TV show Lucifer? I've just started it and I'm in love! I have idea's for possible crossovers... Hmm. We'll see what comes out of my imagination.


End file.
